


Injured

by whiteroses77



Category: Smallville
Genre: Established Relationship, First Time, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-04
Updated: 2012-03-16
Packaged: 2017-11-06 06:21:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/415734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiteroses77/pseuds/whiteroses77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver’s injured - Is he too stubborn to let Clark help him? (AU Season 10)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Injured Teammates

TITLE: INJURED TEAMMATES  
PAIRING: Clark/Oliver  
AUTHOR: WHITEROSES77 (whiterose)  
RATING: R  
WORDCOUNT: 1010  
DISCLAIMER: I only own the story.  
SUMMARY: Oliver’s injured - Is he too stubborn to let Clark help him? (AU Season 10)

~*~

Being injured in the line of duty was something Clark understood but didn't have much practical experience of, unless of course, you counted kryptonite exposure, which with his luck happened a lot more often than he would like. However, that was completely different. Kryptonite made his blood boil and the pain was beyond a human's tolerance. But cuts and bruises or broken bones, Clark could only wince in sympathy.

When Green Arrow had misjudged his landing, while he was following some street criminals. Clark had come to his aid. When he had tried to pick Oliver up to take him back home, Oliver had glared at him. "Don't even think about it, Boyscout! It is bad enough that I let some street thugs get away and I busted up my side. I don't need you carrying me home like a damsel in distress!"

Clark sighed, "Oliver, I'll move so fast no one will see us. No one would know!"

Oliver stated, "I'd know!"

Clark rolled his eyes. It was lucky Oliver didn't get hurt too often. He was a terrible patient.

Oliver grumbled, "It's alright for you, flawless, indestructible alien."

Clark had to stop himself rolling his eyes again.

~*~

Clark led Oliver inside; Oliver would only allow an arm around his shoulder to steady him. Clark helped Oliver over to the living space. "You'll be okay in a few days, Oliver; nothing's broken just badly bruised."

"So, you're a doctor now, when did this happen? Was it some of that weird alien training of yours?"

What was it with Oliver? Why did he always have to be that little bit hostile, even when someone was trying to help him. Sometimes after a comment like that, he'd smirk as if he was joking. But Clark could never tell if he was serious or not, Clark explained, "No, I can see it with my X-ray vision."

Oliver exclaimed, "Ha, another of those freaky powers."

Damn it, he'd had enough for one night. "Fine, alright, I'm leaving. See you later, Oliver."

Oliver demanded, "Hey, where are you going? I need to get changed!"

Clark gritted his teeth, ungrateful... He returned to Oliver and started removing his weapons and then the unzipped the top half of the uniform. He pulled the green leather from Oliver’s tanned shoulders. He must have been a little rough because Oliver winced.

Clark mumbled, "Sorry"

Oliver sighed, "It's okay, Clark, I'm sorry too. You know how pissed I get about being the only ordinary one in the team, especially when I get hurt."

Clark had to smile. “You’re far from ordinary, Oliver. I can't imagine meeting someone else like you."

Oliver gave him a genuine grin. “Thanks, Boyscout."

Clark asked, "Are you always going to call me that?"

Oliver smirked, “Yep!”

Clark shook his head. "Come on; let me get you out of this uniform and into bed." 

Clark froze in his tracks. That sounded a lot more innocent in his head. Oliver made no reply, so he must have missed his slip up. Good.

With his top off, Clark inspected the injury. It really was a bad bruise. Oliver seemed to be favouring his arm as well. Clark ran his fingers over the soft skin. He had the crazy urge to kiss it better, as his mom had done when he was little before the invulnerability had set in. Oliver seemed quiet; he must be getting tired.

He reassured him, "You'll be fine."

Clark looked Oliver over; hmm, boots had to come off before pants. Clark knew first-hand how difficult those boots were to get off and on, when he had posed as the Green Arrow himself years ago.

He knelt down in front of Oliver to undo the zipper. He heard Oliver make a strangled noise. Clark glanced up at Oliver. Oliver's hands were fists at his side and Oliver's face was turned away from him. Clark continued on to the other boot. When he finished he looked up again. "There we go!"

Oliver was gazing down at him now, a look in his brown eyes that Clark couldn't read. Just the pants now! Clark laughed, "I think I should get a reward for doing this!" 

Oliver still didn't speak but his eyes were searching Clark's intently. Clark reached for the pants and pulled them over Oliver's hips. Oliver choked on breath as his hard cock was released. Oliver didn't move just kept searching his face. When Clark's breathe grazed his cock, he swayed forward. 

Clark didn't know what he should do. So, he bent his head away and pulled the pants off and then he stood up and stepped away.

Oliver was already walking away. His voice was hard, "I need a shower; you know where the door is!" Then he disappeared around the corner.

Damn, what was he supposed to do? He'd known Oliver for years, their relationship had always been tumultuous, but he had trusted Oliver from the very beginning. 

The only thing, he was sure about was the corresponding hardness in his own pants.

~*~

Entering Oliver's bathroom Clark could see Oliver through the shower glass. Hands on the wall, head hanging, his cock was still hard. Clark removed his uniform. He stepped into the shower. He put a steadying hand against the wall next to Oliver's hand. Oliver raised his head and stared at Clark's hand. Clark snaked his hand around him and took hold of Oliver’s cock, and started stroking. Oliver groaned and leaned back into him. "What are you doing, Boyscout?"

Clark tilted his head and kissed Oliver neck, "I'm doing what I want to do, instead of what I should do for once."

Oliver laughed and turned "You picked a fine time, Clark. I am still injured."

Clark smiled, "This isn't the end, Oliver, just the beginning."

Then he kissed him.

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I gave this chapter an edit and polish 20-10-17


	2. Injured Lovers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clark and Oliver are on a date.

TITLE: Injured Lovers 1/4  
PAIRING: Clark/Oliver  
AUTHOR: Whiteroses77 (whiterose)  
RATING: NC-17  
WORDCOUNT: 3056  
DISCLAIMER: I only own the story.  
SUMMARY: Clark and Oliver are on a date.  
Authors note: Sequel to Injured Teammates. Set in AU of season 10.

~*~

Oliver was waiting at the bar of the Ace of Clubs; he was sipping his drink slowly. He was wearing one of his Armani suits and getting appreciative looks from some very attractive women, women who might have stood a chance with him until recently. 

He was meeting his most recent love interest here. His plan was for them to have a drink here and then move on to a club that was a little more free spirited. So, they could enjoy the rarity of them both having a night free, on the same night. 

Oliver’s gaze took in all the beautiful people, who frequented the Ace of Clubs. Oliver counted himself amongst them. He saw his date arrive, seamlessly fitting in amongst the other patrons as well. Well almost, his date did stand out in the crowd; he was the most attractive person in here. Clark was wearing a very nice charcoal suit, with a subtle green shirt underneath. Oliver ordered a drink for both of them, and then watched with pride, as Clark turned heads as he obliviously walked through the crowd. When Clark reached him at the bar, Oliver subtly checked him out; “You’re looking good tonight.”

Clark grinned at him, “Thank you, you’re not looking too bad yourself.”

The bartender presented them with their drinks, and they both took a sip. Oliver glanced around, “It’s a pity we can’t stay here for the rest of the night. However, it’s a little conservative for our needs.”

Clark snickered and asked, “So, where are we going?”

Oliver held Clark’s gaze as he reached out and ran a single finger down Clark’s lapel, “Somewhere, where we can show our feelings in public and nobody will care.”

Clark tilted his head and playfully replied, “Oh!”

Oliver raised both eyebrows and smirked, “Yeah.”

Clark raised a conspiratorial eyebrow in return, and then he took a swig of his drink and smiled into the glass.

Man, he loved this playful side of Clark. He had never really gotten to experience it, until they had somehow stepped over the line of friendship, one night a while ago, when Green Arrow had been injured in the line of duty and the Red/Blue Blur had come to his aid and helped him home.

Although, Oliver had been grateful to him that night, the need for help had stuck in his craw. When he’d made the decision years ago to become Green Arrow and he had begun to play with the big boys, he had tried his best to be their equal, even though his teammates were super-powered, so, to be rescued by the most powerful of them, had stung a little. However, despite his obtuse attitude, Clark had stuck around to help him with his uniform, and made sure he was all right. 

Oliver hadn’t been able to stop his body from reacting to being undressed by his gorgeous best friend. When Clark had fallen to his knees in front of him to remove his boots and pants, well, seeing Clark on his knees, his head bowed in front of his crotch; Oliver’s cock had been extremely interested. When Clark seemed to rebuff him, Oliver had felt humiliated, he hadn’t stuck around to talk; he had entered the bathroom, and taken a shower. Once there he had chided himself for being stupid enough to think Clark was just going to stay on his knees and suck his cock.

He’d been completely surprised and excited when Clark had then joined him in the shower, although because of his battered body, Clark had been thoughtful and gentle with him that night. But as Clark had promised him, it had only been the beginning of things between them.

Oliver leaned back against the bar and scanned the club. He saw a good-looking guy watching them, Oliver wondered if he suspected their relationship; it didn’t matter to Oliver however. if he did or didn’t. He saw the guy’s eyes focused intensely on Clark, Oliver was bemused. He could totally understand the attraction of his best friend.

~*~

Later, they strolled down the streets of Metropolis’ club district, past the lines of scantily clad young women; they were all trying to gain entry into whichever club was flavour of the month. They strolled on past those clubs, until they reached the clubs that were of a different nature altogether. 

As they reached the line of raw young men, some dressed as scantily clad as the women had been, Oliver reached his hand out, and Clark took it, they jumped the queue and continued to the doorway hand in hand. They gained entry easily, and as they entered the darkened main area, they drew the attention of the clubbers; hungry eyes were highlighted by the strobe lights as they clawed into them. Oliver was self-aware enough to know that to the men who frequented these clubs, he was a feast for the eyes; therefore, the double impact of himself and Clark together was both a turn on but also an utter disappointment, because it would be plainly obvious to these men here, they had no chance with either of them.

They made their way to their selected booth, once there, Clark removed his jacket and rolled up his shirtsleeves, revealing his muscular forearms. They had another drink and then they went to the dance floor, they moved into each other’s arms and began to dance slowly.

At first, Oliver had been very surprised, by Clark’s willingness to join him in the more stimulating activities open to same-sex couples. Oliver had believed Clark was the more cosy date type, and he actually was. They’d had some great nights staying in, especially after some problematic times on missions. However, Oliver had come to realise that Clark was more comfortable in this environment than Oliver ever would’ve guessed.

They moved to the music, their bodies close together. They smiled at each other through the dim light. They leaned in and kissed each other for the first time today. Oliver opened his mouth for Clark’s tongue, and then he sucked it gently. Clark pulled away slightly, he reached out and unbuttoned the first couple of buttons on Oliver’s shirt, and then Clark dipped his head and kissed Oliver’s neck, beneath his collar. Oliver hummed, and Clark sucked gently. Oliver wrapped his arms around him and enjoyed the feeling, playing with the curling ends of Clark’s hair with his fingertips

They continued to make out while swaying to the music.

After a few more songs, they returned to their booth, and had more drinks, sipping them slowly as they enjoyed flirting with one another. After a while, Oliver happened to glance around and saw the same guy from Ace of Clubs, who was watching them again. Who, the hell was this guy? Had he actually followed them from the Ace of Clubs? Was this guy spying on them?

Oliver turned to Clark, he asked, “Clark, do you see that guy over there. Do you know him?”

Clark turned and looked, he frowned, “Who do you mean?”

He pointed in his direction, “That guy over there with the sandy brown hair.” When Oliver looked again, the guy was gone. He turned back to Clark, “He was right there.”

Clark looked vaguely worried, “Are you all right, Oliver. What was he doing?”

Oliver shook his head, “I’m fine, but this good-looking guy I saw, I saw him at the Ace of Clubs too, he was checking you out.” He realised he just sounded jealous, so he shrugged, “It’s probably just a coincidence.”

Clark’s eyes creased in amusement and he smiled, “Probably… Would you like to dance again?”

Oliver grinned in return, “Yeah, why the hell not?”

~*~

When they’d had enough and they decided to go, they found a quiet place, and then Clark brought them home in a blink. Oliver lolled against him, and grinned at Clark, with merriment in his voice, he told him, “Do you know how cool that is?”

Clark held him upright and smirked, “Do you know, you only admit to liking my powers when you’re feeling a little tipsy?”

Oliver smiled; “I don’t just like them, I love them, Clark.”

Clark laughed and then led him towards the couch, Oliver asked, “Do you want another drink?”

Clark sat down and pulled Oliver down with him, Oliver fell over him, and Clark gathered him up, and leaned in and said, huskily, “No, I feel like something else.”

Oliver leaned in the rest of the way, he kissed Clark and licked against Clark’s full lips, “Hmm…this…?”

Clark cupped Oliver’s cheek and keeping his eyes open, licked Oliver’s lips in return, “Yeah.”

Oliver groaned as his cock that had been semi hard most of the night, hardened even more. He deepened the kiss; he took hold of Clark’s hand and positioned it over his cloth-covered erection. Clark groaned deep in his throat and palmed him through his pants and Oliver came to full attention. He moaned against Clark’s lips, “That’s your best super-power, Boyscout.”

Clark pulled away slightly and smiled smugly, he murmured, “You better believe it.”

Oliver glanced down at the bulge in his own pants, “Oh, I do. I really do.”

Clark slipped off the couch onto his knees and reached out and unbuttoned the rest of Oliver’s shirt, and spread it open. He unfastened Oliver’s pants; he reached out and pulled Oliver’s hard cock from the confines of his pants. Oliver relaxed back on the couch. Clark’s eyes devoured his body, Oliver’s cock flexed at the unwavering and unrestrained desire in Clark’s eyes.

Clark caressed Oliver’s body from his throat to his cock; he wrapped his fist around it and stroked it, up and down, Oliver’s body arched against the couch, pushing himself through the tight fist, and Clark’s attention stayed on his cock, as he continued to stroke it, Clark wet his palm and then returned it to Oliver’s throbbing cock. He kept going until his cock couldn’t possibly get any harder. Oliver closed his eyes and gritted his teeth, he felt so close, just from a hand job.

When the head of his cock was engulfed by the hot wet heat of the mouth of his best friend, he opened his eyes to watch those full lips stretched around his cock. “Oh, shit, you always feel so fucking incredible.”

Clark glanced up and held his gaze, he played with the head with his tongue, and sucked gently, and then he slowly pulled off. When Clark’s beautiful mouth left his cock, he found himself pleading, “No, don’t stop, Clark, please.”

Clark smiled smugly; he rose to his feet, and then reached out and pulled Oliver up with him. He spun him around and pushed him back on to the couch. Oliver realised Clark’s intentions and he quickly braced himself against the back of the couch, he realised his clothes were in the way so he hurriedly flung his jacket and shirt off and pushed his pants further down, and then he braced himself again.

Clark’s large hands caressed his back, his ass; he asked throatily “So, eager for me, aren’t you?”

Oliver knew the alcohol and his desire for Clark was bringing out the slut in him but he didn’t care, he reached behind himself, ran his hand over his ass, “Hell, yeah, come on, baby.”

Clark kissed Oliver’s shoulder, ran his hand down to Oliver’s cock, and stroked again, “I’m just going to get the lube from the bedroom.”

Oliver groaned, “Okay, hurry...”

Before he could finish his sentence, Clark’s hands returned to him, slick fingers exploring his ass. Oliver bowed his head against the back of the couch, and pushed himself back onto Clark’s fingers, “Oh, yeah, Clark!”

He felt Clark’s hard cock rub against him and then press into him; he closed his eyes and took a deep breath in readiness. He felt Clark’s beautiful hard cock enter and open him up. Oliver cried out softly, he and Clark had been at it long enough that his body was used to Clark being inside him, but Clark was so well endowed, it was always hard going at first, but it was definitely worth it.

He wrapped his fist around his own erection and jerked himself, until Clark was fully inside him. Oliver panted and braced his hands again. Clark’s hands joined his on the back of the couch. Clark let out a long breath as he gave Oliver’s body time to get used to his presence inside him again.

Then Clark asked, “Ready?”

Oliver nodded and then Clark began thrusting slowly, he spoke hoarsely, “You feel so good, Oliver, so good.”

Oliver smiled in delight; he loved hearing Clark sound so turned on. He loved feeling how turned on he got too, because of him. Oliver rocked back repeatedly on to Clark’s cock. 

Clark sighed, “Oh, yeah!”

Oliver reached behind and grasped Clark’s hip and fucked himself onto Clark hard. Clark gripped his hips and groaned, “You like that? You like fucking yourself on my cock?”

Oliver moaned his reply, “Fuck, yeah!”

Clark gathered him up, held him to him, and turned them around so that Clark was sitting back on the couch and Oliver was sat on his lap away from him. Oliver braced one of his hands along the back of the couch, the other over Clark’s shoulder. He looked down at Clark and Clark gave him a leer, he slapped his ass and told him, “Go ahead, and fuck yourself.”

Oliver leaned down awkwardly; he kissed him and then sat up again. He lifted himself up and then let himself fall onto the hard, hot flesh. Clark ran his hands over Oliver’s chest and stomach, then he began meeting his rise and fall with quick upward thrusts. Oliver cried out but Clark kept on going, and so did Oliver, again and again. He watched his own cock bounce lewdly in front of him, slapping against his belly as Clark took him hard. Oh, shit it was fucking fantastic!

He pleaded, “Oh, god, fuck me, Clark, fuck me!”

Clark growled lowly and then Oliver found himself lifted, then he was face first against the seat of the couch, Clark was covering his back, and pounding his ass. Hot breath in his ear as Clark moaned steadily, “I love your tight little ass.”

Oliver groaned, “It’s not little, you know I work my glutes.”

Clark bit his earlobe gently, “I know and it’s gorgeous, but it’s still little where it counts, baby, nice and tight for me.” 

Oliver moaned in delight, as he came, the wet warmth spreading between him and the leather cushions of the couch.

Clark gasped in his ear, “You came without me?”

Another tremor went through Oliver, he explained, “I’m sorry, I couldn’t help it Clark; you’re too fucking good.” Oh, god, he really was a super-top!

Clark groaned, and then carried on thrusting hard into him until he found his own release, carried on thrusting until he softened. 

They stayed in the same position for a little while, and despite the solid weight over his back, Oliver found himself falling asleep. When Clark eventually moved off him and stood up, he was saying, “Come on, we have to move.”

Oliver groaned, “Are you leaving already?”

Clark turned him over on the couch and smiled, “No, we just can’t stay on the couch all night.”

Oliver closed his eyes tiredly, “Hmm, why not?”

Clark laughed and hauled him off the couch and took him upstairs to bed.

~*~

He was making them morning coffee in his kitchen, Clark entered the kitchen wearing his suit from the night before; his hair was adorably messy now. Clark sat down on a chair at the breakfast bar; he ran his hand through his hair, making it even more chaotic. Oliver smiled fondly, “Are you on your way out?”

Clark shook his head, “I have time for a coffee.”

Oliver commented, “That speed of yours must be great to have, no rushing around for you.”

Clark gave him a slow smug smile, “Last night, you thought it was cool because it meant we could rush home faster.”

Oliver remembered the night before; he had the vague memory of saying something like that to Clark. He wasn’t too concerned, it wasn’t the first time he’d said embarrassing things to him while under the influence of alcohol and horny. Clark didn’t hold those thing over him, just gave him little teasing reminders now and again, which Oliver was perfectly willing to endure to bask in Clark’s smile.

Oliver poured him some coffee and asked, “So, what are your plans today?”

Clark took a sip, “Well, besides going home to get changed…”

Oliver cut in, “I think you look great as you are.”

Clark pursed his lips, “You didn’t give me all of these compliments before, you know.”

Oliver raised both eyebrows, “You wanted me to admit to my very male best friend that I thought he looks sexy in a suit and tie, that he looks cool in his uniform, and that he looks fucking hot in jeans and a t-shirt, especially that grey one of yours?”

Clark looked down shyly into his coffee but a small smile played at his lips, he glanced back up, “Well, considering what we do with each other now, if you had, we might have been doing it much sooner.”

Oliver caught Clark’s gaze, smirked, and teased, “Doing it…Clark?”

Clark shook his head and blushed prettily; Oliver raised his cup of coffee, took a sip, and shook his own head, “Boyscout… I don’t know how you can still blush like that, especially after the things you do to me, when we are… doing it.” 

Clark’s eyes glinted and he picked up his cup of coffee and gulped the rest of it, “I better get going. I’ll see you, at the Watchtower after work?”

Oliver grinned, “Have a good day at the office, honey.”

Clark rolled his eyes and then blurred.

The end of part 1


	3. Injured Lovers

TITLE: Injured Lovers 2/4  
PAIRING: Clark/Oliver  
AUTHOR: Whiteroses77 (whiterose) RATING: NC-17  
WORDCOUNT: 3059  
DISCLAIMER: I only own the story.  
SUMMARY: Oliver is distraught when Clark doesn’t show up at the Watchtower.  
Authors note: Part of the Injured Series.

~*~

Green Arrow was pacing the floors of the Watchtower’s command centre. Tess sighed, “C’mon, Oliver, there could be a million reasons why Clark hasn’t checked in.”

Oliver shook his head, “No, he should be here.”

Chloe came down the stairs from the higher level, “She’s right, Ollie, you know Clark doesn’t always check in.”

Oliver sighed, “I know that, he covers more ground than the rest of us, it’s easy for him to get side-tracked by another save, but he told me, he’d be here.”

Chloe rolled her eyes, and smiled a little condescendingly, “I don’t know why you are making such a fuss, Ollie. It took me years to admit it but Clark’s a big boy; he can take care of himself.”

Oliver blew out a hard breath in annoyance.

Tess suggested, “If you are so worried, why don’t you call his cell.”

Oliver grimaced, “Don’t you think I’ve done that already? He didn’t answer it.”

Chloe went to a workstation, “It is simple enough.” She dialled in a number and the sound of a phone ringing filled the room, then it was answered.

“Daily Planet…”

“Hi, is Clark Kent at his desk?”

“I’m sorry; Mr Kent hasn’t been at his desk at all today. Can I put you through to somebody else?”

Chloe, Tess, and Oliver shared fearful looks, and Chloe replied, “No, thank you.” She ended the call; she looked and sounded worried, “He wasn’t at work today.”

Oliver felt dread in the pit of his stomach, “Shit, I knew something was wrong!”

Tess tried to be the voice of reason, she said, “There’s got to be a simple explanation.”

Chloe frowned, “Yeah, maybe if this was anyone but Clark. Anything could have happened; he could be stuck in the Phantom Zone for all we know.”

Tess stated, “We can’t jump to conclusions.”

Chloe bit her lip, “Okay, think rationally; let’s retrace his steps. I saw him last, yesterday; he had just done a quick patrol of Metropolis before he had the night off. We can presume he went home. Then what…?”

Tess volunteered, “He might have gone to Washington to see his mom. If he did that, the government might have him.”

Oliver took a breath, and told them, “He didn’t go to see his mom last night. Clark was with me, we went out drinking.”

The two women in charge of running the Watchtower, turned towards him, both stunned, Tess raised an eyebrow in question, “You managed to get Clark Kent to go out drinking with you? I always thought Clark was incorruptible.”

Oliver looked at the floor, he almost laughed. He had always thought the same, but he had managed it, somehow.

Chloe threw off her surprise, and got back to business, “Okay, Clark decided to humour you, so, where did you go?”

Oliver replied, “We started the night at the Ace of Clubs.”

Chloe narrowed her gaze at him, “Started there… so where did you go after that?”

Oliver scratched his head, uneasily, “That doesn’t matter; all that matters is, Clark told me that he was going to work today and that he’d see me here afterwards.”

Tess squinted, “I know you too well, Oliver, what are you hiding?”

Oliver tensed a little at the questioning, “Nothing, the important thing is, everything was fine last night.” Suddenly, his memory flashed to the night before, he uttered, “Shit, I just remembered, there was a guy watching Clark; I thought he was suspicious, but I just let it go.”

Chloe asked, “Where, at the Ace of Clubs?”

Oliver nodded and Chloe began clicking her keyboard furiously, in no time the security camera footage of the Ace of Clubs popped up on all the monitors around the room. The main monitor found Oliver waiting at the bar. Oliver observed himself glancing around at the women. Chloe and Tess stifled their laughter, “Typical!”

Oliver grimaced and continued watching, a second screen showed Clark entering the club. The blonde and the redhead shared a look of admiration for Clark, Tess commented, “Clark was looking good last night.”

Chloe swallowed minutely, “Hmm-hmm!”

Clark reached Oliver on the main monitor and they saw them greet each other with bright smiles. They chatted onscreen, and Oliver swallowed with apprehension at what he knew was coming next; he just hoped he had been subtle enough.

The footage played and then Chloe uttered quietly, “What the hell was that?”

Shit!

She rewound the footage and played it again, Oliver saw himself reach out and run his finger down Clark’s lapel, saw Clark respond playfully and then smile into his glass. The footage was then paused and Oliver closed his eyes.

“What the hell was that?” Chloe asked again but this time it was directed at him.

Oliver opened his eyes and met both pairs of green eyes that belonged to two of ex-lovers. Women who had somehow managed to move on to become friends of his. There was no actual reason to lie. He responded flippantly, “You both know that I’m irresistible.”

Chloe narrowed her eyes, “You, and Clark?”

Oliver shrugged, “Yeah, me and Clark.”

Tess shook her head, “Oh, I think I need a drink.”

Chloe nodded, “I’ll join you.”

Oliver’s temper flared, “No, you won’t. I know this is a surprise to you two, but it doesn’t change the fact that Clark is missing. You can drink yourselves silly after we find him and I get him back!”

Chloe sighed, “Okay, you’re right, Clark is more important right now. So, tell us what you know, without leaving anything out this time.”

Oliver scrubbed his face with his hand, he began, “Okay, we had a drink there at the Ace of Clubs, and I saw a guy watching us. I wasn’t worried, I just thought he might have realised what our relationship is. Anyway, we moved on, we went to another club, hung out, danced, drank, I saw the same guy, I was a little worried but we were having such a good time, l let it go. We came home…”

Tess asked, “Your apartment or the farm?”

Oliver answered, “My apartment… we… spent the night together.” Both women looked slightly disturbed but Oliver carried on, “…this morning I asked Clark what he was doing today, he said he was going to work, and that he’d see me here afterwards. Then I assume he went to the farm to get changed and ready for work, that’s the last time I saw him.”

Chloe swallowed, “Okay, we can deal with my best friend and my ex getting it on later.”

Oliver objected, “There’s nothing to deal with.”

Chloe deliberately ignored him, and pointed at the monitors; “Can you see the guy that followed you?”

Oliver walked around the monitors until he found the right one, he pointed out the guy, “That’s him!”

Chloe brought that screen up on the main monitor and zoomed in, and then she exclaimed, “Shit, it can’t be, he’s dead. He died five and a half years ago.”

}*{

He opened his eyes slowly, he shut them again as a shooting pain went through his head. Oh god, this wasn’t right! He tried to lift his hand to rub his forehead and found that he could not. He pulled against the fastenings around his wrists, the metal bonds dug into his skin and he cringed. He managed to open his eyes; he squinted and looked around him. 

He was tied to a chair, inside what looked like a log cabin; a fire was burning in the fireplace. 

Where, the hell was he? He glanced around, just inside his peripheral vision; he saw the sickly green glow, which was keeping him from breaking his bonds.

He thought back, he remembered this morning, having coffee with Oliver. He had then returned home to get ready for work at the Daily Planet. He looked down at himself, at the suit and the green shirt he was still wearing. Whoever had done this, must have grabbed him before he had chance to change. They must have waited for him at the farm. But why, would someone do that? 

Although, he had racked up quite a few enemies since he first started saving people all those years ago. These people did seem to know a lot about him, his address, his vulnerability, which led him to believe these people, was from his past. Since he’d become the Red/Blue Blur, he had become even more cautious.

He wondered where his abductor was, his abductor knew about Kryptonite, knew he wasn’t going anywhere soon, but he would’ve thought his jailer, wouldn’t take the chance of leaving him here alone for very long, in case he did manage to escape.

While he was alone, he had to take the opportunity, he tried to move his legs and realised they were tied to the chair also. It was only a wooden chair so maybe he could break the chair. He gritted his teeth and pulled the cuffs against the wood as hard as he could, he cried out as his skin broke and his blood dripped down his hand. Shit, it hurt. 

“You’re not used to pain, are you, Clark?” 

His gaze darted around the cabin, the voice had come from inside the cabin. He squinted at a chair in the corner of the room, at the figure sitting there. Clark swallowed nervously; he could have sworn he had been alone in here.

The figure stood up and approached him, as he came out of the shadows; his handsome features came into view, soft brown hair, wide green eyes, and full lips. Clark’s eyes widened as he recognised him, “Jason, Jason Teague?”

Jason gazed at him resentfully, “You thought I was dead? Yeah, well, so did everyone else.”

Clark nodded, “Yeah, you died in the second meteor shower that hit Smallville, over five years ago.”

Jason shook his head, “No, Clark, I was in your house when a meteor hit it…”

Clark cut him off, he ground out “You were threatening my parents with a shotgun!”

“I was trying to prove you were the chosen one, Clark. Everyone else was running around chasing mysteries; my mother Genevieve, Lex Luthor, Lana, but I knew, I knew it was you, the one my dad always talked about, the one called the Traveller.”

Clark took in his surroundings; there wasn’t any point in lying, especially in this situation with the Kryptonite so close, he said, “You were right, Jason, I am the Traveller.”

Jason relaxed and smiled then, the same kind of friendly smile he used to give him, just before he ran onto the football pitch to play for the Smallville Crows, “I knew it, Clark.”

Clark asked, “What happened to you, Jason?”

The anger returned to Jason’s face, he spat out, “After the meteor hit, I was trapped, dying under the rubble of your house and surrounded by meteor fragments. I heard your dad and Lois Lane, searching the area, under the rubble, they lifted a piece of wall off me, and I looked straight up at them, but they didn’t see me. I tried to call out to them but they moved on and then finally found and rescued your mom. I heard them leave to get her to the hospital, and I lay there forgotten, Clark, nobody even looked for me. I don’t know how long I was under there, my consciousness kept fading in and out, until I heard your voice, Clark, I was certain you would find me especially with your powers. But then you were interrupted by Lex, asking questions. He always stole your attention away, didn’t he, Clark?”

Clark tensed his jaw; the question wasn’t even worth answering.

Jason continued, “Then you left as well, leaving Lex there alone, but still searching for answers.”

Clark realised what must’ve happened and grimaced, “Lex found you?”

Jason nodded, “Yeah, Lex found me, but instead of getting me to hospital, do you know what he did?”

Clark bowed his head, as the answer came to him, “33.1, he took you to one of his facilities.”

“That’s right; he was very interested in the fact that I could now be in the same room as anyone and go unnoticed.”

Clark sighed, “You were affected by the meteors. It’s your meteor power, that’s why you could sneak up on me at my house this morning, why I didn’t notice you here, until you spoke to me.”

“Yes, I was a lab rat for years, until the facility that I was held in was attacked and raided by Green Arrow and his men, and in the confusion I escaped; I went into hiding, afraid Lex would use his other freaks to track me down.”

Clark felt the stickiness of his own blood drying on his fingers, “I’m sorry that happened to you, Jason, but that doesn’t explain why you’ve done this, why you have brought me here.”

Jason smiled cruelly, “It’s always been about you, hasn’t it, Clark? Everybody’s worlds revolve around you. My mother was obsessed with those crystals, desperate to gain power and they belonged to you, didn’t they? My father pushed me aside because he wanted to worship the Traveller instead. My girlfriend couldn’t get over being you and Lex was willing to do anything to get to your secrets. ”

“That wasn’t my fault, Jason.”

“I always went unnoticed by everyone, especially with you around.”

Clark shook his head in denial, “I couldn’t help that.”

Jason lashed out, hitting him across the face, “You stopped noticing me too, Clark!”

Clark’s consciousness faded away.

~*~

When he woke again, he’d been moved, he’d been tied to a bed. The Kryptonite was still there; close enough to be affecting without causing too much discomfort, only sickness, and sweatiness, though his lips were parched, he licked them, and then Jason appeared, offering him a bottle of water, which he held to Clark’s lips. Clark drank thirstily. 

Jason sat down on the edge of the bed, he said casually, “Do you know when I first arrived in Smallville; I really liked you, Clark.”

Clark nodded, “I thought we were friends.”

Jason smiled, “We were, Clark. When I got that job at the high school and became your football coach, I wasn’t supposed to have favourite students, but you were mine.”

“I know.”

“Did you know that my mother made me get involved with Lana, because she believed Lana was the chosen one? I really did like her, Clark, but I couldn’t compete with you.” Jason reached out and caressed his cheek, “I couldn’t blame her, I understood why.”

Clark tensed slightly, he wasn’t sure what to do, Jason’s personality seemed to be fluctuating between what he had been like those first few months he had known him at the high school, when Clark believed he was just his football coach and had no ulterior motive in being there, and being angry and vengeful. But this situation was crazy. Clark tried to sympathise though, “I know she cared for you a lot, Jason.”

Jason shrugged, “Not enough. I knew you two would end up back together. You know, when I was locked up in those cells, I imagined you and Lana together, a happy little life on the farm, Lex in the background jealous of you or about you, you could never tell which with Lex.”

Clark let out a breath, the things Jason was talking about seemed so long ago now.

Then Jason laughed maniacally, desperately, “Imagine my surprise, when I came out of hiding and came looking for you and Lana, and discovered that you weren’t even together anymore, that you had taken her away from me and didn’t even really want her. That you had moved on, that you weren’t even working on the farm either, and Lex was nowhere to be seen.”

Clark spoke quietly, “You’ve been gone a long time, Jason.”

Jason continued as if Clark hadn’t spoken, “Working at the Daily Planet, running around the world being a big superhero, showing off your powers, powers I kept secret about all that time, and fucking that blond slut, Queen.”

Shit! 

“It was you, last night; you’re the guy Oliver thought was following us!”

Jason leered, “Yeah, I followed you, from the Ace of Clubs to that gay bar and then back to his penthouse.”

Clark demanded, “You followed us home? You were there?”

Jason laughed cruelly, “I saw you fuck that bitch good.”

Clark glared at him and if his heat-vision had been working, Clark was positive that Jason would have been crispy fried. Clark shouted at him, “What the fuck do you want, Jason?”

“Temper-temper, Clark, I just want what I’m owed. I kept your secret from everyone, my mother, my father, Lana and Lex, even during all those years in his lab. I think I deserve what your other secret keepers get as rewards.”

Clark sneered, “My friendship isn’t something you can bargain for, it isn’t something that you can hold me against my will and threaten me for!”

Jason chuckled, “I don’t want your friendship, Clark. I’ll make myself crystal clear; I think I deserve what Oliver Queen gets.”

Clark’s eyes widened, he glanced around the bed that he was chained to, and he glanced at the Kryptonite that seemed even closer now. Clark’s stomach turned over and he felt even sicklier, he began to panic; he couldn’t believe what Jason had just demanded from him. He fruitlessly pulled at the metal cuffs around his wrists, reopening the cuts from his previous attempts at escape.

Jason laughed gently at him, as if he was overreacting, “Aw, Clark, there’s no need for all that fuss.”

Clark stopped struggling, he observed Jason, at his friendly manner, he sighed, shit, it must’ve been a cruel joke. Clark started to relax slightly, until Jason reached out, he rubbed his thumb over Clark’s mouth, dragging his lower lip open slightly. Clark jerked his head back, away and glared at him.

“No, no fucking way!”

The end of part 2


	4. Injured Lovers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason Teague is still holding Clark prisoner.

TITLE: Injured Lovers 3/4  
PAIRING: Clark/Oliver, Clark/Jason (non-con)  
AUTHOR: Whiteroses77 (whiterose)  
RATING: NC-17  
WORDCOUNT: 3161  
DISCLAIMER: I only own the story.  
SUMMARY: Jason Teague is still holding Clark prisoner.  
Authors note: Part of the Injured Series

~*~

Clark was shocked by Jason’s effrontery.

Jason cajoled, “Oh, c’mon, Clark, the innocent act might have worked back in high school, but I saw you last night, at that club, I saw you with Queen.”

Clark’s temper flared again, “You are not Oliver!”

“No, I’m not, but I remember the way you looked at me, sometimes, in the beginning, Clark.”

Clark swallowed, maybe he had, he remembers back in his senior year in high school, really liking his new coach. He had thought the sun shone out of his ass, when he had made him starting quarterback, over the more experienced players on the football team. He had been so happy that he was finally allowed to play, that his dad was finally letting him make his own choices and that Coach Teague believed in him that much. 

Sexually, his tendencies had always leaned in both directions, Lana had always been the constant focus, but there had been times when others had attracted him, including other men.

Jason continued, caressing his arm, “I think if I’d done this back then, that seventeen year old would have reciprocated.”

Clark’s eyes darted to the chains and the Kryptonite, “Doing this would never have gotten you anywhere.”

Jason shook his head in amusement, “No, not that, this!”

Jason leaned in and kissed him on the lips, Clark tried to pull away; however, Jason grabbed a handful of his hair and gripped it in a tight fist, and held him there. Clark responded by trying to keep his lips shut tightly. Jason demanded, “C’mon, Clark!” and tried again, Clark held fast, Jason pulled away and struck him hard across the face, he jumped off the bed and began pacing angrily, muttering to himself.

Clark licked the blood from his lip, “Whatever could have happened back then doesn’t matter now.” He sighed, “Jason, you were a good guy once, you were my friend, don’t do this, please, let me go and I’ll help you.”

Jason mocked, “I wasn’t a good guy, Clark; I had a hidden agenda the whole time I knew you. Do you really think if someone is nice to you, it automatically makes them a good guy?” Jason smirked, “Or maybe you do, maybe that’s what gets you into so much trouble, all the time, too much faith.”

Yeah, he’d been told that before, by a few people including Oliver in the past. Oh, god, what about Oliver, Jason had stalked them both, last night. His obsession seemed to be about their love life, maybe he’d gotten to Oliver too.

Shit! He knew he might regret it but he needed to know, “Yeah, my boyfriend has told me that.”

He saw green-eyed jealousy in Jason’s gaze, “Don’t talk about him!”

Clark smirked through the pain, “Why, because if he was here, you know he’d kick your ass!”

Jason laughed, “But he’s not here is he, he has no idea where you are, he’s probably sat in his penthouse all lonely and missing you.”

Clark had to force the smile of relief from his face. Thank god, Oliver was all right, and whatever happened to him now, at least he knew Oliver was safe. He replied, “Lonely, just like you must have been all these years to think this is a good way of getting close to someone.”

Jason snarled, grabbed the chuck of Kryptonite, and punched Clark in the face.

~*~

He lay there stunned; he felt soft lips on his cheek, and then against his throat. The whispered apology, “I’m sorry, Clark, why do you keep making me angry?”

The lips moved down to Clark’s chest, “You know, I could never forget seeing you chained up and shirtless, that time in your barn, when you were taken prisoner, you were so magnificent.”

When those lips latched on to a nipple and sucked, Clark came around fully, he saw that Jason had unbuttoned and spread his green sweat soaked shirt open, and he shouted, “No, dammit, get off me, Jason!”

Jason looked up and met his gaze, “Do I need to get the meteor rock again?”

Clark started to panic again; he glanced at the rock, back where it had been previously. What choice did he have? An almost tolerable amount of pain and discomfort while just laying back, accepting whatever Jason was planning or fighting back however futile and receiving even more beatings and severe Kryptonite poisoning?

The pain from the Kryptonite was the worst pain he could imagine enduring, he thought the choice was easy. 

He laid back and closed his eyes, tried to block everything out. Jason’s lips went lower over his stomach to the waistband of his pants. Then he undid the clasp, he pulled them down around Clark’s knees. He kissed Clark’s belly, then he took Clark’s cock in his hand and began to stroke.

Clark took a deep breath, he told himself, forget it, it doesn’t matter.

Jason kept stroking, after a few exasperating minutes, Jason demanded, “What’s the matter with you? Why aren’t you getting hard?”

Damn it, he didn’t want to have to interact with him, not now. He told him condescendingly, “I’m not into pain and torture.”

Jason glanced at the Kryptonite, he asked, “It hurts you that much?” he glanced back at Clark’s cock and then he left the bed and moved the Kryptonite further away.

Clark’s body actually relaxed slightly as the pain became more distant. Jason returned to the bed and continued stroking. As Clark’s cock reflexively responded to manipulation, Jason grinned and Clark cringed, angry with his own body. Nevertheless, it gave him an idea, he forced a groan, “Oh, Jason, that’s good.”

Jason smiled, “I knew you would get into it eventually.”

“Hmm, yeah, can you move the meteor rock further back, just a little?”

Jason leaned over him and Clark made himself stretch up and kiss Jason’s soft lips, he then licked into Jason’s mouth. Jason responded eagerly for a while, then he pulled back, and then moved the Kryptonite again, “Is this far enough?”

Clark replied, “Just a little further.”

As Clark felt the energy begin to return to his body, Jason turned and smirked at him, “I’m not that stupid Clark!” then he took a step back towards him, and put the rock back down.

He felt the energy flow out of him again, and he wanted to scream in frustration.

Jason returned to the bed, he reached out, moved Clark’s damp hair from his clammy face, and kissed his way down his torso and then he took Clark’s cock in his mouth. Again, Clark’s body responded, the wet heat around his cock couldn’t be denied. He grew harder, and Jason made hungry noises around it. 

Clark kept his eyes on the ceiling, there hadn’t been many times, he had felt helpless in his life, not physically anyway, but this was one. He’d felt helpless emotionally before, especially as his own secret had prevented him from opening up to some of the people in his life. That was one of the reasons he was grateful to have Oliver in his life. They didn’t always agree but Clark knew he could speak his mind and he didn’t have to hide anything from him.

Oh, god, Oliver!

Did he even know Clark was missing? It was dark in here, and Clark didn’t know what time it was or how long he’d been held for. Where would Oliver even begin to look for him; there were a million different scenarios or suspects in the present, why would Oliver ever look for or suspect someone from so long ago, someone who was supposed to be dead, someone Oliver probably had never even heard of before. 

Jason made a slurping noise as he pulled off Clark’s cock, “Hmm, you taste good, Clark. I bet he really enjoys sucking you off.”

Clark’s cock twitched, and Jason laughed, “He must really turn you on, huh? Don’t worry, Clark, I’ll turn you on. Now, what do you think we should do first, hmm?”

Clark swallowed nervously and kept staring at the ceiling, Jason caressed his stomach, “I do want to do everything with you, Clark, and I can’t miss out on this up my ass, not after seeing what you can do with it.” He returned his hand to Clark’s erection.

Clark glanced at Jason then muttered, “And, you have the nerve to call Oliver a bitch.”

Anger flashed in Jason’s eyes, he lashed out again striking him across the face, “I warned you, don’t say his name.”

Clark gritted his teeth as his cheek stung from the blow, and then Jason smiled cruelly, “You’ve just made the decision for us, I’ll show you who’s a bitch!”

Clark frowned in a moment of confusion and then Jason grabbed Clark’s pants and pulled them off, he grasped his legs tightly and spread them, forced himself between them. Clark had thought he could handle it, let Jason do whatever he wanted but…. He yelled, “No, no!”

Jason ignored him, and rubbed his fingers over Clark’s ass, Clark kicked his legs frantically, knocking Jason off the bed. Jason picked himself up from the floor, and glared at him. Jason's eyes darted across the room. Clark panting with the exertion followed his gaze, and seeing the Kryptonite; he began shaking his head, ‘no’.

Jason threatened, “Fight me again, and I’ll ruin your pretty face.” 

Clark held his gaze for a moment and then he screwed his eyes shut and waited, he felt the bed dip, and then Jason was back between his thighs. He heard Jason spit and then wet fingers pressed into his ass. Clark shook his head against the mattress, and pulled desperately at the chains, Jason brushed against his prostate, and a ripple of pleasure shuddered through him and his thoughts returned to Oliver. 

It felt as if he was betraying him.

He didn’t care what Jason did in retaliation, he couldn’t just lay there and take it. He began flailing around, kicking against Jason's arms and chest until he pulled away. Jason demanded, “You really want me to hurt you, don’t you, Clark?”

Clark shouted hoarsely, “What the hell do you think you’ve already been doing?”

Jason looked at him as if he was stupid, “I’m taking what I’m owed, Clark, that’s all.”

“I don’t owe anyone a damned thing!” Clark declared.

“Yes, you do!” Jason asserted. “You took Lana away, you made her not want me anymore, well, and I’m going to make sure Queen doesn’t want you anymore either!” 

He released himself from his pants, and his cock was hard already. Fear shot through him, oh god, oh no! He pleaded, “Don’t do this, Jason, please.”

Jason’s gaze swept over him, he said gently, “Okay, Clark, we will work up to that. We’re not going anywhere any time soon, are we?”

He didn’t know how to feel, part of him felt relief but the other part, dreaded what ‘working up to’ implied. Jason smiled and approached the head of the bed; Clark tensed up, again pulled uselessly at the chains. Jason straddled him, pointing his cock near Clark’s mouth, “I know from observing you that you like sucking cock, it’s a pity I didn’t know that back in high school, we could’ve had some fun in the locker room or under the bleachers, it wasn't as if I was getting any from Lana.”

Jason rubbed the head of his hard cock over Clark’s lips. He shook his head and dry sobbed, then Jason forced it past them, he struggled, but Jason held his head firmly. He thrust in further and Clark gagged, Jason didn’t care he just kept thrusting over, and over.

 

}*{

 

Acting on the information that Chloe and Tess had managed to dig up, the Teague estates had been liquidated and sold off, when the last known surviving member, Edward Teague had died in 2008. Chloe had come across evidence suggesting that Geneviève Teague had bought an old hunting cabin during her trip to Smallville, before her demise. That nobody else had known about or at least didn’t care enough about to sell. 

Green Arrow approached the old wooden cabin in the woods with caution, he reached the door, he listened, and then he heard movement inside. Crossbow at the ready, he opened the door and entered, looking around searching. 

His eyes took everything in all at once, the Kryptonite, the chains, the two half-clothed figures on the bed, Jason Teague with his cock down Clark’s throat. He roared with fury, he ran across the room and dragged Jason off Clark, off the bed, tossed him on the floor, he followed him down and in a blind rage, he began punching. He snarled, “You fucking bastard, you son of a bitch. How dare you?” 

There was blood on his gloves when he was brought to his senses, by a quiet, small voice, “Oliver.”

Oliver stopped and sneered at the beaten man underneath him, Jason Teague lay there looking up at him, and through bloody lips; he chortled at him, “Your boyfriend is good.” Oliver stood up and spat on him. 

He finally turned towards Clark, whose face was strained with tension; Oliver saw his nakedness, he saw the bloody welts on Clark’s wrists where the cuffs dug into his flesh, black finger marks on his thighs, his gaze went Clark’s face, sweat covered, bloody, and bruised. Oliver felt unwell; Clark was always supposed to be perfect. 

Oliver approached the bed, he stammered, “Oh, Clark….oh god…”

He stretched out his hand, Jesus, it was shaking, before he could touch him, Clark called out, “Behind you!”

Oliver turned and drew his crossbow, and fired, the bolt hit Jason, and a crackle of electricity put him down, unconscious on the floor. Oliver took a calming breath, he really wished he’d been carrying regular bolts, then Jason would be dead for once, and for all and he could’ve justified the scumbag’s death as self-defence.

Clark told him, “He’s got a power; you better tie him up so he doesn’t escape.”

Oliver did what Clark suggested, all the time marvelling in Clark’s strong temperament. When he’d done that, he returned to him. “Clark…? We have to get you out of these chains.”

Clark licked his swollen lips, “Oliver…” Clark nodded towards it, “…the Kryptonite.”

Shit, of course. What was he thinking? He went to it, grabbed it and he lobbed it out of the door as far as he could. He came back to the bed, he watched as Clark’s bruises and cuts healed before his eyes. Until, apart from the bloodstains and unkempt state, Clark looked normal again. 

Clark sat there with his eyes shut for a few moments; Oliver wasn’t sure what was going on. Finally, he pulled his hands from the cuffs, the metal twisting, and then breaking. Clark took a deep breath, he opened his eyes, and then he murmured, “That’s all it took.”

Oliver frowned not understanding, and then Clark looked up into Oliver’s eyes, he whispered, “Oliver.” Then Oliver watched as the strongest person he knew fell apart before him. Clark’s eyes filled with tears and he cried, “I’m sorry, Oliver.”

Oliver swallowed the lump in his throat, he sat down on the bed and wrapped his arms around Clark, he cooed, “It is okay, it’s okay baby, you have nothing to be sorry for, nothing.”

Clark shuddered and held on to him and wept in his arms.

~*~

After a lot of messing around, having Jason picked up and sent to Belle Reve. He’d had to convince Clark to let Dr Hamilton make sure he was okay. Clark had agreed as long as Emil was only told about the Kryptonite poisoning and beatings and nothing else.

In the medical bay, Emil studied the medical monitors and declared, “Well, you have bounced back remarkably well, after such prolonged exposure to Kryptonite, I suggest you get plenty direct sunlight and you will be hundred per cent again in no time.”

Clark gave Emil a convincing smile, “Sure, Doctor.”

As Emil turned away, Clark met Oliver’s gaze, and then his smile faded and then he bowed his head. Oliver swallowed his apprehension, “So, he’s fine to go, Emil?”

Emil nodded, “Whenever he’s ready.” He smiled, “It’s good to have you back, Clark.”

Clark stood up from the medical bed, and then Oliver and Clark left the medical bay. As they walked down the stairs to the main area of Watchtower, Oliver could feel a cloud of tension surrounding them. Although, as Chloe and Tess turned to look at them, he wasn’t sure if it was obvious to anyone else.

Tess smiled, “I’m glad to see you’re alright.”

Clark silently nodded.

Chloe’s brow creased, her eyes narrowing slightly, “So, did Jason explained why he did this?”

Clark took a breath, “Yeah, he said he knew I was the Traveller that his father’s secret society was interested in, and that he had kept my secret, even during his time at 33.1…”

Oliver asked, “Lex held him?”

Clark nodded, “Yeah, Lex found him just after he got infected by Kryptonite; he said he escaped when you and the team raided one of Lex’s facilities and then he went onto hiding…”

Oh, shit! He had essentially helped him escape, escape so he could come here, and do what he did to Clark. Oh god, no!

Tess asked, “Are you sure? I had all Lex’s files, I don’t remember a Jason Teague mentioned.”

“That’s what he said; he said he never told anyone my secret, his mom, his dad, or Lex. He said I owed him for that and for taking Lana away from him.”

Chloe frowned and questioned; “But, what did he have to gain by holding you prisoner?”

Clark swallowed, “I think the meteors affected his mind, he seemed crazy.”

Chloe started, “But…”

Oliver held up his hand, “Wait, that’s enough, we’ve got him back and he’s been through a lot, I think any more questions can wait until another time. Clark could do with a rest and some sunlight.”

Chloe bit her lip and glanced at Clark, “Okay, look after him, Ollie.”

Oliver nodded, “I will.”

Chloe asked, “Where can I contact you?”

Clark uttered, “Oliver’s…” he caught Oliver eye, “Oliver’s place.”

Oliver nodded and he held out his hand; Clark glanced around in surprise that Oliver wasn’t hiding their relationship, and then he reached out and took it. As they walked to the doors, Tess commented to Chloe, “I still can’t believe it about them, who knew that Clark likes cock?”

Oliver felt Clark tense up beside him, but he gave his hand a reassuring squeeze and they continued their journey home.

The end of part 3


	5. Injured Lovers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver helps Clark deal with his ordeal

TITLE: Injured Lovers 4/4  
PAIRING: Clark/Oliver  
AUTHOR: Whiteroses77 (whiterose)  
RATING: NC-17  
WORDCOUNT: 3167  
DISCLAIMER: I only own the story.  
SUMMARY: Oliver helps Clark deal with his ordeal.  
Authors note: Part of the Injured Series.

~*~

He came out of the kitchen, carrying two mugs of coffee. He set them down on the coffee table; and he glanced up through the panes of glass of the balcony doors. Clark had been out there ever since they had returned from the Watchtower. The sunshine had done its job and physically Clark was completely healed. His skin shone with renewed vitality. 

Oliver had witnessed Clark taking power from the sun before; he always seemed to bask in it. Always happier in its glow, however, this time, right now, Oliver couldn't see it. 

Clark had his hands braced against the handrail, his head bowed. They’d both been in bad situations, held prisoner in the past, but Oliver felt completely useless. He didn't know how he could help him. Oliver knew in situations like this, most victims - fuck, he couldn't get his head around thinking of Clark as a victim, Clark had been through so much over the years, even been victimised sometimes, but he'd never let himself be a victim. For god’s sake, Clark was everyone's hero, everyone’s tower of strength. Nevertheless, most victims couldn't stand to be near anyone, didn't want to be touched, and Oliver was grateful that so far Clark hadn't flinched away from him.

He opened the balcony doors and walked over to him, he reached out and touched him, and he ran his hand over Clark's back, his shoulder. He didn't know what to say, so he stood beside him as he had promised he always would.

After an eternity of silence, his head still bowed, Clark spoke softly, "I've never felt so weak before, so ashamed of myself.”

Oliver was dismayed; he responded just as softly, “Clark, nobody could have escaped from that situation; especially since you were being slowly poisoned as well. You have nothing to be ashamed for.”

Clark’s shoulders shuddered, “After he hit me with the Kryptonite, I pretended I wanted it, wanted him. I tried to get him to put the Kryptonite away. I kissed him, Oliver.”

“It was a clever tactic, Clark.”

“It didn’t work, he realised what I was doing. So after that I just lay there and let him, I thought it was better than the pain from the Kryptonite.”

Oliver frowned, and then he swallowed, “What did he do?”

“He kissed me; he gave me a blowjob…” Clark broke off and laughed desperately, “Wow, what a harrowing situation, huh, forced to have a blowjob…” 

Oliver grimaced, “Clark…?”

Clark’s tone became serious again, “I have no idea how to describe it in a bad way. He enjoyed it, he said you…”

“I… what… Clark?”

“He said you probably really enjoyed it too.”

Oliver cringed but he told him truthfully, “I do.”

Clark almost turned towards him but then stopped, “He said he wanted me to fuck him. I made him angry by calling him a bitch; so, he decided he was going to fuck me instead.”

Oh, shit, the whole situation was bad, but this was what he’d been dreading hearing.

Clark continued, “He said I owed him and he forced his fingers… That’s when I knew I had to fight back; I couldn’t just take it, Oliver, not from him not from anyone. I managed to fight him off.”

Oliver couldn’t stop the grin that came to his face. 

There he was. 

There was a glimpse of the Clark Kent, he knew and loved.

“That’s when he made me…he forced me to … you saw.”

Oliver said, “Yes, I saw.”

Clark nodded.

Oliver reached out again, and caressed his back, “There is nothing that you have just told me, which you should be ashamed of Clark.” 

Clark turned towards him then, Oliver met his gaze head on and Clark searched his eyes for the truth. A smile came to Clark’s eyes that didn’t quite reach his mouth. 

Oliver tilted his head and motioned inside, “C’mon, I’ve made us some coffee.”

They went inside and sat on the couch; Clark picked up his mug and took a sip, “I can’t believe, it was only yesterday morning that I was here drinking coffee with you.” he took another sip, “If I’d had a change of clothes here, he wouldn’t have been able to…”

Oliver sighed, “Maybe, but we can’t play what if’s, neither of us would win.”

Clark frowned, “Us…?”

Oliver nodded, “What if I’d taken someone following us more seriously that night, instead of drinking more. What if I’d recognised Jason Teague?”

Clark shook his head, “Recognise…?”

“Yeah, we knew each other as kids, when we would visit Virgil Swan with our parents.”

Clark grimaced and rubbed his forehead, “Yes, of course, I always forget that your parents were part of the Veritas group.”

Oliver grimaced as well, “I hadn’t seen him for years, I didn’t recognise him, but if I had you might have known to be on your guard.”

Clark nodded, “I would have, seeing as though, he was supposed to be dead.”

“Yeah, Chloe filled me in on his adventures in Smallville; I can’t believe he was so much under his mom’s influence, that he did everything that she demanded.”

Clark snorted, “Almost everything, he didn’t tell her about me, that’s why I owed him.”

Oliver admonished, “Don’t Clark.”

Clark studied his coffee, “So, you told Chloe and Tess about us?”

“When we were searching for clues, Chloe brought up footage from the Ace of Clubs, of us… she noticed our body language, and there was no point in denying it. I’m not embarrassed about us, Clark.”

Clark stayed quiet and Oliver was unnerved, he asked in a rough voice, “Are you?”

Clark sighed, “Is there an ‘us’?”

Oliver was staggered, “Why would you ask me that, Clark?”

Clark glanced at him sideways and then away, he licked his lips nervously, “You don’t have to… I mean I would understand… if you didn’t want…”

Oliver found Clark’s newfound sense of depreciation upsetting to say the least, he stated clearly, “I want.”

Clark met his gaze and nodded, he gave him a flicker of a smile. Oliver took heart and leaned in to show his statement was true. Before he could kiss him, Clark’s eyes widened and he pulled away, he stood up, “I… I … I’m sorry.” Then he rushed from the room.

Oliver let out a deep sigh and leaned back on the couch, “God, help me, to help him.”

~*~

Clark had stayed in the apartment, but they had seemed to play 'musical rooms' for the rest of the day, never really being or staying in the same room for long. Oliver didn’t want to rush him, so, when it came to bedtime, he just went up to his bedroom. He heard movement in the en suite bathroom, so he decided to skip his shower and just go to bed. 

He undressed, down to his boxer shorts and then climbed into bed. He waited, on the one hand, he didn’t know what Clark wanted to do about the sleeping arrangements and he didn’t want to push him, and on the other hand, Oliver didn’t want Clark to feel that things weren’t the same. When he heard the faucets turn off, Oliver turned onto his side in the darkened bedroom and pretended to sleep.

The bathroom door opened; and then he heard a couple of footsteps and then silence for a while and Oliver lay there motionless. Then he felt the covers move and the bed dip and then the warm body slipping into bed beside him. Oliver felt joyful but still didn’t move, then a featherlike touch to the centre of his shoulder blades. And then Clark’s arms wrapped around him from behind and Oliver smiled, he covered Clark’s hands with his own and they drifted off to sleep.

~*~

Although, Oliver was eternally thankful that Clark’s experience hadn’t totally fucked him up, it was still difficult, and besides, Oliver had never really been known for his tact. Clark stayed at the apartment, and Oliver eventually went to the farm, and packed some bags for Clark and brought them to his place. 

Clark had stared at the luggage when he arrived with it and then he seemed to just shrug and nod and then carry on. 

He went back to work at the Planet, and he still went out and patrolled Metropolis. He would come home and they would comfortably share the same bed but so far, there hadn’t been any sexual contact, not even a kiss between them.

It got to the point where Oliver had to take things into his own hands, literally. One quiet night, when Clark was out, he lay on his bed naked, wrapped his fist around his cock, he thought about Clark, how good it used to be with him, how incredible it felt to be with him. Oliver stroked his cock faster and harder. He massaged his balls, fingers slipping down lower. He groaned, oh, he missed Clark so much. He pumped his cock, shit, yeah, “Oh, Clark, I need you.”

He shuddered and came over his stomach, he opened his eyes drowsily and glanced up, and serious eyes stared down at him. He asked in surprise, “Clark…?”

“I heard you say you needed me.”

Oliver looked down his own body and then back up at Clark, “I did, I do need you, Clark.”

Clark followed his gaze, focused on his cock. Then he turned and walked away and he left the bedroom. Oliver stared hopelessly at the ceiling.

~*~

Green Arrow was patrolling Suicide Slum jumping from rooftop to rooftop. He preferred it down here; you didn’t have to play so nice with the inhabitants. He heard a commotion in a nearby dead-end street and went to check it out. He got there to see a guy being tossed twenty feet through the air, he sighed, his gut instinct was already telling him that this wasn’t going to be good. 

The Red-Blue Blur was standing in the middle of the street, mostly visible, shit, Green Arrow witnessed as the Blur turned to a woman, clothing torn, cowering in a doorway, “Don’t just sit there, run; do something to save yourself.”

The woman stumbled to her feet and ran as if the hounds were chasing her. Then the Blur, marched towards the attacker, picked him up and held him against the wall, he snarled, “What gives you the right to take what doesn’t belong to you?”

The man spluttered in fear and the Blur’s jaw tensed, “Do you want me to make sure you can never hurt anyone like that again?”

Green Arrow was ninety-nine per cent sure the Blur didn’t mean it the way it sounded but with his present state of mind, he couldn’t take the chance. He approached him, and grasped his shoulder, “You need to calm down.”

The Blur turned to look over his shoulder sharply and glared at him. “This doesn’t concern you, Green Arrow!”

“You know it does!”

“People like him can’t get away with this!”

“Take him to the police, or leave him tied up somewhere for the police to find.”

The Blur shook his head, “He might manage to get away!”

God, he didn’t need an audience right now, he angrily removed a Taser bolt and jabbed the attacker with it. The man slumped in the Blur’s hold. He stated, “Now, we can talk properly. What the hell are you doing?”

“I’m catching scumbag rapists, what do you think?”

“By all means catch them, take them to the police, but we’re not the judge, jury and executioner, you taught me that!”

The Blur’s face changed from anger to despair; he dropped the man, “I wasn’t going to fucking kill him, Oliver!”

He responded seriously, “With your frame of mind recently, I couldn’t be entirely sure!”

The Blur answered in disbelief; “My frame of mind? Is this because we haven’t…?”

Green Arrow nodded, “Because, you can’t bring yourself to…”

The Blur shook his head, “It’s not about if I want to…”

Green Arrow told him, “Well it sure as hell isn’t about whether I want it or not. You know I do, I told you I do.”

The Blur got in his face and sneered, “You want it?”

Green Arrow nodded, “Yeah.”

The Blur narrowed his eyes, “Okay!”

~*~

Green Arrow was grabbed and in a blink, they were on the balcony of his apartment. His back was against the wall, he gazed into the angry shimmering eyes of his boyfriend, and then his mouth was taken in a hard kiss. He groaned loudly into it. 

Oh, yes, it had been so long, he responded furiously. Clark’s hand was shoved down his green leather pants and he was roughly brought to full attention. Clark unzipped his green and black leather hooded top and licked down his torso, he pulled his pants down, and Oliver’s cock sprang out. 

Clark wrapped his lips around it. Oliver shuddered, and held the back of Clark’s head and thrust again, and again. Clark wrapped his arms around Oliver’s hips and swallowed, then Clark began mewling and Oliver stopped suddenly in dread.

How could he be so oblivious? What was he thinking? He said, “Clark stop… stop, Clark.”

Clark stilled and then pulled away and stood up, he demanded, “What’s the matter?”

“Maybe we shouldn’t.”

Clark glared, “You said you still wanted me!”

“Shit, Clark I do, but…”

Clark cupped Oliver’s jaw in a tight grasp, “So, take it then.”

Clark kissed him again, hard, and Oliver responded, Clark’s hands grasped his ass, his fingers spread him, and a single finger probed, “Oh, fuck!” 

He wrestled with Clark’s buttons on his jeans; his red leather jacket kept getting in the way, until Clark flung his jacket off. Oliver finally got his jeans open; he released Clark’s cock, and was gratified that he really was hard for him, really turned on. 

This wasn’t exactly how Oliver imagined their first attempt to rekindle the fire of their passion for each other, but with Clark’s tongue in his mouth, Clark’s cock hard and ready, and his now slick fingers up Oliver’s ass. ‘Oh, wasn’t super-speed just great?’ Oliver was willing to let Clark do this any way that he wanted.

When he was ready, Clark lifted him, and Oliver wrapped his legs around Clark’s waist. Clark lined up, and pushed into him slowly but relentlessly and Oliver clung to him, crying out, Clark didn’t give him time to get used to it as he always had done. He began immediately and hammered into him, in short fast strokes. Oliver closed his eyes, and gritted his teeth and took it, groaning with every thrust. 

A low growl made him open his eyes and Clark caught and held his gaze, he demanded, “Are you happy now, is this, what you wanted?” 

Oliver knew Clark was trying to prove a point, but he needed to prove his own, he answered, “Yeah, Clark, this is it. You and me, any way I can get it.”

Clark blinked and then relaxed before his eyes, and he shook his head in wonder, “What am I going to do with you?”

Oliver smirked, “Make me come, hopefully.”

Clark chuckled quietly, and then he changed his hold, more careful, more Clark-like, his thrusts becoming smoother, longer, and Oliver panted in delight, “Yeah, that’s it, baby.”

His new positioning meant he could grind down onto Clark’s cock and Clark moaned, “Oh, yeah.”

Oliver dipped his head and kissed him, he murmured against Clark’s lips, “Oh, yeah.”

Oliver was exultant, he had gotten him back, maybe not exactly the same as he was, but it was good enough for Oliver.

~*~

Oliver entered his training room; he was bare chested, bare foot and wearing only sweatpants. He saw Clark, sitting crossed legged on the mats; he was also bare-chested, eyes closed. Oliver approached the mats, he sat down facing Clark, and he observed him.

Clark sat motionless, his breathing slow and steady, he looked tranquil, beautiful.

Then his lips quirked, “I’m meditating.”

Although Clark couldn’t see him, Oliver rolled his eyes, “I can see that. I didn’t think you were into this sort of thing.”

Eyes still closed, Clark explained, “It’s something, that Jor-El taught me during my training, it’s Kryptonian.”

Oliver smirked in amusement, “It looks like plain old ordinary human meditation to me.”

Clark shook his head slowly, “It’s about taking your experiences, the memories and separating the facts from the emotions, sorting out the logic, and then reassembling them and putting them to rest.”

Oliver frowned slightly, “How often do you do this kind of mediating?”

Clark kept his eyes closed but he tilted his head, “About once a week since I learnt it. Some of the horrors I’ve seen…it helps.”

“And it works?”

Clark nodded, “Mostly.”

Man, he wishes, he could learn how to do something like that. He wondered about the effectiveness of the meditation since the whole incident with Jason. “You’ve come in here and done this all the time you’ve lived here with me?”

“No, it was too hard to sort through in my mind at first, but it was something I had to do, I couldn’t continue as I was.”

“So, you’ve dealt with…”

“Yes, I’m fine now.”

Now that he and Clark were back on the same level, Oliver hoped Clark wasn’t expecting too much, Oliver understood if Clark needed more time to get past it.

Clark’s closed eyes crinkled at the edges, “You don’t have to wait, you can do your routine, or yoga or whatever you came in here for.”

Oliver nodded to himself, he stood up, and then he began his preliminary stretches. As he moved through his routine, he caught a glimpse of Clark, his eyes half open and watching his every move. Oliver chuckled inwardly, so much for the meditation. He turned towards Clark fully, and he had closed his eyes again. Oliver smirked, the big faker!

He approached Clark; he knelt down in front of him. Clark’s breath caught as he realised how close Oliver was, he leaned in closer and a smile played on Clark’s lips, and then he kissed him, Clark responded slowly then he ran his tongue over Oliver’s upper lip and Oliver hummed. 

Clark reached up and cupped his head and then Clark was letting himself fall backwards bringing Oliver down to the mat with him. Oliver braced himself on his hands and looked down at him. “I’m so happy I got you back, Boyscout.”

Clark swallowed and smiled up at him, “I’m so grateful that you saved me.”

Oliver caressed his cheek, “You don’t have to be grateful, Clark, just stay with me.”

Clark nodded, “Always.”

The end


End file.
